Just Practice
by anni
Summary: Jackie helps Donna get ready for her date at the drive-n. slash


**Title:  **Just Practice

**Author:  **Anni****

**Rating/Genre:** PG-13 for some heavy pettin'.

**Disclaimer:**  It makes me sad, but I don't own anything.  I would like so much to own something, but alas, that doesn't really matter.

**Summary:**  During season 1, Jackie helps Donna get ready for her date at the drive-in.

**Note:**  This is my very first time writing slash, so it might not be all that great.

**Feedback:**  If you be so inclined…

"Donna, I don't really see what you're so worried about," Jackie said, looking up from the magazine she was thumbing through.  "This is just Eric we're talking about.  It's not like he's even going to care if you're good or not."  She paused.  "I mean, it's not like _he's _even going to be that good."

Donna glared at her.  "Shut up!"

She had dragged her friend, and she used the term loosely, up to her bedroom just after finalizing her plans with Eric for that evening.  What had she gotten herself into?  The drive-in?  They hadn't even been on a proper date yet, and while the few stolen kisses that they had had were nice, she didn't really know that she was ready to move onto that next level… whatever that next level really was.

Jackie's heavy sigh broke into her thoughts and she let her gaze focus back in on the other girl.  She was sitting at her desk, that stupid look of condescending pity on her face.  Donna rolled her eyes.  She knew that she shouldn't have trusted Jackie with this. 

"Look, just never mind."  Donna scooted to the edge of her bed.  "Do you want to just go down to the basement to see what the guys are up to?"

"No!"  Jackie's exclamation surprised Donna, so she froze.  Jackie shook her finger as she stood up from the chair and walked over to her.  "You came to me for help, Donna, and I am not going to just let you go to the drive-in with Eric with something as serious as a pending make-out over your head, and no idea what you're doing.  Girlfriends don't do that to each other."

Donna felt a laugh get caught up in the back of her throat.  Her and Jackie?  Girlfriends?  Hardly.

"Jackie, it doesn't matter.  Okay."  She stood up.  "Eric and I can handle things fine on our own – Ow!"  Donna fell back on the bed, rubbing over the reddening skin that Jackie had pinched.  "What the hell was that for?"

Jackie dropped down on the bed beside her and placed her hand on the redhead's forearm.  "I am not going to just let you brush over this like you do proper skin care.  This is a big deal!"

Donna rolled her eyes.  "I thought you just said that it wasn't a big deal, it being just Eric and all."

"Nooooo."  Jackie drew the word out as though Donna had just said the stupidest thing.  "I said that there was nothing to be so worried about because it was just Eric, but you can't downplay making out, especially with a guy as inexperienced as Eric.  You're going to have to teach him _everything_."

Donna scrubbed a hand over face, knowing that she was going to regret this.  "And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?"

Jackie's lips curved up in that sweet closed-mouth smile that she had, and Donna knew that she was now in real trouble.  "Well, it's simple."

The hand that had been resting lightly on Donna's forearm tightened, griping just hard enough that she couldn't pull away.  Donna's eyes widened and she felt as though the world had shifted into slow motion when Jackie's face began to draw closer to hers.  She wasn't entirely sure of what was happening until her friend's soft lips lightly touched hers.

Donna jumped back.  "Jackie!  What the hell?"

Jackie's hand released her arm and came down to slap, open-palmed, down on the redhead's knee.  "God, Donna.  What's you're problem now?"

Donna started back at her incredulously.  "What's my problem, Jackie?  You were… you just…"  She pointed an accusing finger at her.  "What the hell were you doing?"

Jackie rolled her eyes.  "D-onna, this is how girlfriend's help each other."

"No girlfriend of mine has ever helped me that way," Donna threw back, scooting further away on the bed.

Jackie shook her head and crowded back into Donna's space.  "That's because the closest thing you've ever had to a girlfriend is Eric, and that just takes us back to square one."  She paused for a moment and did her best to put on an encouraging smile.  "Come on, it's not that big of a deal."

Donna leaned back against her headboard and let Jackie's words sink in.  After a minute, she looked back up at the other girl.  "Do girls really do that?"

"Of course."  Jackie nodded emphatically as she continued to slide forward on the bed, stopping only when her leg came into contact with Donna's.  "High school boys are stupid, and if a girl wants to be kissed right, then you need to teach them yourself.  So, how do girls learn to kiss then?"  She held her palm up as though the answer were obvious.  "By practicing with their friends."  She tapped Donna's knee.  "That's one of the perks of being on the cheerleading team."

Donna took a deep breath.  "Look, Jackie, I'm all open-minded and hooray for doing what makes you happy, but I just don't swing that way myself."

"Don't flatter yourself, you trucker," she scoffed in return, flipping her hair agitatedly over her shoulder.  "Lumberjack flannel and flat, red hair do nothing for me.  It's not about that."

Donna toyed with the edge of one braided pig-tail and regarded the other girl warily.  "Then, what is it about?"

"Okay, look."  Jackie waved her hands around as though to wipe the slate clean.  "I am an amazing kisser.  Seriously… but do you think that I learned that from Michael?  Pu-leeze."

"I thought you said that Kelso was perfect."  Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but only because I taught him to be."  Jackie gave her a moment to let that sink in.  "High school boys are horny, and they don't really care about being good to you as long as they're getting the action they want.  So, you have to train them to be exactly what you want them to be."

Donna twirled the red braid around her finger and thought about what Jackie was saying.  The few kisses with Eric had been nice, and she definitely felt that sweet shock flaring up her spine from each one of them, but she guessed that they were all probably a little short to tell what he was really made of.  Maybe things would be different when they stepped up to the full physical side.

She dropped her hair and covered her face with her hands.  She knew that the world was being turned upside-down when _Jackie_ was starting to make sense.  Ugh, this whole situation sucked.

"So," Donna started, looking back up at the brunette.  "I would have to teach Eric how I want to be kissed."

"That's right."  Jackie nodded.

Donna cleared her throat and shifted on the bed so that she was sitting Indian style facing Jackie.  "And you want to teach me?"

"That's what friends are for, Donna."  Jackie moved so that her position mirrored the other girl's.  

Clear blues eyes met mismatched ones, and Donna couldn't believe that she was actually considering this.  But she was nervous about tonight, and she didn't want to be a big goob in front of Eric, and she definitely didn't want their first make-out to be horrible.  She covered her face with her hands one last time, groaning into them, before dropping her hands to her lap.  She wiped her sweaty palms down the length of her jeans.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Donna looked up to see Jackie staring straight back at her.  "Okay."

Jackie nodded comfortingly and her voice was much softer this time.  "Okay."  Her hand reached out to squeeze the other girl's knee.  "Its just practice, Donna.  There's nothing to be nervous about until tonight."

Donna blew out a short breath and nodded.  "Right."  The soothing words didn't help to calm her jitters though, so she sat there, frozen in near terror.

Jackie slowly leaned forward, letting her eyelids droop as she again pressed her mouth lightly against Donna's.  Her lips were soft and smooth, and the kiss was feather light, like she knew that one wrong move would send her friend bolting away.  

Donna kept her eyes open, not quite sure exactly how she was supposed to respond to this girl who was barely her friend kissing her.  Her spine felt ramrod stiff, and her arms were rigid at her sides.  She couldn't remember a time that she had felt this uncomfortable, so she just sat there, unsure of how she was supposed to be responding.

Jackie's lips were still against hers, just resting for a moment before she pulled away.  Her eyes opened, and Donna was surprised to find that comforting look still shining through, and it helped to push a bit of that tautness down out of her back.  She was still far from relaxed, but the strangeness of the situation seemed to have faded just a hair.

Jackie shifted a little on the bed, trying to get closer, and Donna realized that the cheerleader, being as tiny as she was, must have found it awkward to have to lean that far forward.  Donna shrugged her shoulders in an effort to calm down.  She tried to remind herself that she was doing this for Eric and she was doing this for herself, and things were going to be just fine if she could get rid of the butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

Jackie leaned forward again, but instead of coming all the way to Donna, she reached out to gently cup the redhead's cheeks.  Her petite hands slid across the pale skin and settled just around the jaw.  Donna couldn't help the tiny shiver from passing down her spine as the tip of one of Jackie's manicured fingernails brushed against her earlobe.

Donna nearly choked on her air as Jackie's grip tightened and she began to guide her face toward her.  Their lips met halfway, but this time, Jackie pressed harder, molding her mouth over Donna's.  Donna could feel the other girl's breath against her cheek, and the softness and warmth lulled her into letting her guard down for just a second.  Her eyelids dropped as the resistance slowly faded from her posture.

But just as she had begun to accustom herself to the pressure of Jackie's lips against hers, the cheerleader pulled away.  She settled back down and stared at Donna, cocking her head as though she were considering her next step.

"Okay," she said finally.  "Open your mouth."

"What?"

"Not that much.  Just like this."  Jackie's lips parted slightly. 

Donna stared back at her for a moment before the weirdness of it all finally caught up with her.  She was about to open mouth kiss Jackie of all people.  There was no way.  "No," she said, pushing herself off of the bed.  "This is just too much."

Donna's hasty getaway was interrupted by two surprisingly strong hands wrapping around her wrist and pulling her back to the bed.  She hit the soft mattress with a quiet thump, and looked up to see Jackie glaring down at her.  "Jackie!"

"Donna," she said, her voice hard and commanding.  "You're freaking out over nothing.  I swear, you are such a giant goon."  She sighed heavily and pointed a stern finger at the redhead.  "You should be thanking your pretty lucky stars that you have a friend as experienced and beautiful as me to teach you about making out.  But what thanks do I get?  Nothing!"

Donna pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared incredulously at the livid brunette, and the situation caught back up with her.  Eric, drive-in, make out, Jackie.  She closed her eyes, dropped back down onto the bed, and sighed heavily.  She could do this.

"Fine."  Donna sat back up and looked expectantly at her friend and the smug smile that was spreading across her face.  

The seconds ticked by, each waiting for the other to do something.  Finally, Jackie slipped forward on the bed.  "Open your mouth," she reminded the redhead.

Donna rolled her eyes, but conceded, parting her lips a fraction of an inch.  She shut her eyes tightly, determined to learn what she needed to learn and then push this experience out of her mind.

Jackie's palms once again settled over her jaw to guide her forward.  Donna could smell the soft mint of her breath as they leaned toward each other, and then there she was, Jackie's lips settling against her open mouth.  The brunette moved slowly to cover her friend, pulling lightly at the redhead's top lip before canting her head to pull at the bottom one.  Donna couldn't stop the quiet sigh from escaping at the surprising feel of it. 

Jackie's hands were warm against her cheeks, lulling her into a comfort that she wasn't sure that she was ready for.  The cheerleader's lips were silky and moist, undemanding, as they slid over hers, creating a lazy pace that started her head spinning and heart beating hard against her chest. Once again, the tension began to fade down her back and she felt herself relaxing into the kiss.  

Donna lifted one hand from its clenched position on her lap to slip along Jackie's arm.  Her hand traced up the sleeve of the other girl's shirt, smoothing the material under her fingertips, and then stopping to grip her upper arm.  The brunette moaned into her mouth as Donna pulled her closer.  Jackie's own hands trailed down her friend's neck to settle against the skin just underneath her collar.  The pads of her thumbs caressed over the redhead's pulse points, feeling exactly what their practice was doing to her.

The kiss stretched out for long moments, and with each passing tick of the clock, Donna felt herself loosen against the brunette's sweet mouth.  Her lips opened underneath Jackie's, learning the touch and the feel of her friend in a way that she had never imagined.  And what was even more surprising to her was that she was enjoying it, and in her hazy state of mind, she didn't want it to end.

Donna groaned in protest when Jackie began to pull away.  Her hand tightened against the cheerleader's shoulder as she pressed her lips harder into her friend's mouth, pulling at her bottom lip lightly one last time.  They parted with a quiet smack.

Drawing a deep breath into her lungs, Donna tried to compose herself, getting used to the sudden separation, before her eyes fluttered open.  She felt her cheeks redden at the knowing smile that graced Jackie's lips.

"Lay down," Jackie said, the command coming out breathless.

Donna blinked.  "What?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, placed a hand firmly on the redhead's shoulder, and pushed her to lie back against the pillows at the head of her bed.  She then lowered herself down, cuddling up to Donna's side.  She supported her weight on one arm while the other hand came to rest gently on her friend's shoulder.

"My neck was starting to cramp," Jackie explained to the wide-eyed girl.  

The two stared at each other for a moment, Donna's eyes drawn to the small pink tongue that had darted out to swipe across Jackie's swollen lips.  Her own mouth felt dry, and so she unconsciously mirrored the action.  She saw the brunette's eyes darken at the movement, the blue and green foggy with something that Donna wasn't sure that she recognized.

The previous awkwardness of the situation and the new strangeness of their position seemed to be lost on the redhead as Jackie's thumb traced small circles across her collarbone.  Her own hands were resting on her stomach, but they itched to touch the tiny cheerleader again.  

"Put your hands around my back."  Jackie spoke the words softly, and although the former breathlessness had subsided, her voice shook a bit.  She lifted herself up so that Donna could slide her arm underneath her small form.  She laid her left hand hesitantly against the small of the cheerleader's back, the right hand coming up to rest on her shoulder.

Jackie wet her lips lightly once again before slowly lowering her mouth towards Donna's.  The redhead lifted her neck a little to meet the kiss, more eager for the contact then she was willing to admit.  A quiet breath pushed past her lips just as they made contact, and she felt Jackie shiver underneath her palms at the sensation.  

This kiss was night to day as compared to the last.  Donna was ready for her, and at the first touch of her friend's lips, her mouth opened, pressing back, and giving all that she could.  Her fingers clenched against the soft cotton fabric of Jackie's shirt, crinkling the material and pulling her tighter into her side.  And as she felt the tiny swell of the cheerleader's breasts pressing against her own, any thought of Eric and why she was doing this in the first place flew from her mind.

If Jackie had been surprised by the other girl's sudden willingness to participate, she didn't show any signs.  She pushed back against Donna, forcing her head down into the cushion of pillows as her lips opened the other girl's mouth wider. Her body leaned further into Donna's side, one leg crossing over to lie on her lap.  The redhead moaned as the heat that had warmed her face and her neck spread down her torso and settled between her thighs.

The first touch of Jackie's tongue against the very edge of her lips had Donna's eyes shooting open in surprise.  The velvety roughness traced lightly along the outline of her mouth, memorizing the curve and the taste.  Her eyelids fluttered shut again as Jackie's tongue slipped into her mouth to follow that curve along the inside of her lips.  She quivered as it swiped slowly over the sensitive skin.

Jackie's tongue continued it's descent by running along the line of her teeth before sweeping down to touch her tongue.  Donna shifted restlessly beneath her, her hand clenching against the small shoulder, and she was caught up in the new feeling.  The cheerleader pressed forward, her lips forming a seal over her friend's mouth as she learned every nook and contour, tracing every line.  Jackie seemed to be encouraging her to respond so she tentatively rolled the tip of her tongue along the soft underside of the appendage invading her mouth.  She wanted to smile when the cheerleader trembled slightly at the motion.

The hand that had been resting lightly on Donna's neck trailed down her side to settle against the flat of her stomach.  Jackie's tiny fingers splayed across the other girl's torso, the tips teasing the thin strip of pale skin that peaked out between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her jeans.  Donna felt a second splash of heat through her pelvis when the cheerleader's hand applied a small pressure, pushing her hips down into the soft comforter.

Donna moaned at the sudden loss of Jackie's tongue when she started to pull back, taking one last nip at the redhead's bottom lip before releasing her mouth completely.  The brunette shifted over her friend to slid further up her body.  Her leg slipped between her friend's, parting her thighs to rest against the heat it's juncture.  When their gazes met again, Donna could see a sweet haziness clouding Jackie's expression, and she was sure that that look was mirrored on her own features.

The pure surreality of that longing for the taste of her friend's mouth didn't register in Donna's mind as the hand on Jackie's shoulder slipped up along her neck to tangle in that mass of curly brown hair.  The redhead's fingers wove through the silky locks to cup the back of the cheerleader's head and guide her back toward their kiss.  She didn't miss the almost smug curve of Jackie's lips, focusing only on making sure that they were touching again.

When their lips met once more, it was Donna's turn to push forward into Jackie's mouth.  Her tongue slipped between the brunette's raspberry-glossed lips and into her mouth, mixing the fruity taste with mint of her toothpaste and the mellow flavor of her tongue.  Donna's head tilted, her mouth opened wider, and her tongue curled inside Jackie's mouth, quickly becoming addicted to the cheerleader's essence.

The hand that had been resting along Donna's stomach slowly inched up.  It curved around the expanse of her ribs and trailed up her side until the palm pushed into the soft swell of one breast.  Jackie thrust back against her friend's mouth, their tongues dancing, to keep the redhead distracted.  Her fingers walked around the edge of the soft mound, curving around the arc of it before finally covering it.  Her hand cupped the supple breast firmly, squeezing slightly.

"Jackie!"  Donna broke away from her friend with heavy gasp.  The hand in Jackie's hair tightened as she jerked in surprise, not quite sure how to react to the new turn in their situation.

Jackie shot Donna a look of pure annoyance before lowering head back down.  Her teeth scraped lightly along the redhead's jaw before reaching her ear and nibbling at the lobe.  "This is a part of make-out, Donna," she said breathlessly, the firm command normally found in her voice completely gone.  "You need this."  

Donna's eyes fluttered shut again as the tiny fingers plucked at her hardened nipple through two layers of cotton.  She felt Jackie's lips trail back up her cheek, leaving a trail of warm moisture in their wake, and settle back over her own.  "It's just for practice."

Before she had a chance to protest, Jackie's mouth met hers once again.  It had been such a short time, but it was like Donna was already becoming used to them.  She let herself get swept away in the heat of her friend's tongue, hands, and tiny body as again, the cheerleader's tongue filled her mouth, caressed her lips, and danced with tongue.  

Jackie's hand cupped her full breast, filling more than her tiny palm could contain, as the pad of her thumb brushed lazily back and forth over the pert nipple.  Donna found that her friend's hand moved in time with their kisses, so if she pushed back just a little bit harder, the cheerleader would hold her that little bit more firm.  The heat of her finger's seeped through the redhead's shirt to make her even more lightheaded.  The light tingling that grew from the heat between her legs expanded, and she could feel it settle into her belly, making her arch up against Jackie.

Donna's teeth scraped against Jackie's tongue, causing her hand to tighten.  The redhead's moan expanded her chest out, and she was once again reminded of the tiny breasts that were pressed against her side.  Because of the cheerleader's position, she could feel one rock hard nipple protruding from the soft cotton of Jackie's shirt and into the underswell of her breast.  She had the sudden desire to cover that small mound with her own palms.

The hand that had tangled itself in Jackie's hair slowly threaded its way out.  It trailed down the petite shoulders and over the arm that was covering her own chest.  The tips of her fingers traced along the curve of one small firm breast, learning its shape before slipping further down to cup the mound full in her palm.

A deep groan of protest pulled from Donna's lungs and rang in her ears when Jackie suddenly tore her mouth away.  The petite cheerleader pushed herself up until she was sitting upright and staring down at her friend.  Her eyes were still hazy, her lips swollen and red, and her chest expanding heavily to bring in much needed breath.  A long moment passed between them as their eyes stayed locked on each other.  

Finally, Jackie scooted toward the edge of the bed and hopped up.  "You should probably be alright for the drive-in tonight," she said shakily.  Donna's eyes followed her, staring at her back, as she straightened her shirt and gathered up her stuff.  "It is still Eric, but at least you now have a slight handle on the situation"

Donna struggled to sit up.  Her mouth was parched and her body suddenly cold.  She had forgotten about Eric.  "Jackie?"

Jackie turned to look at her.  Her face had hardened back into that perfect princess look that she carried around, but Donna could she her lips trembling softly.  "I have to go study with Michael."

As if that were all the explanation she could muster, Jackie threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.  Just before she disappeared into the hall, she turned back toward the redhead.  Her eyes were wide as she looked at her friend.  "If you ever need help again, or you want to practice… I'll be here."  A small smile played on her lips.  "That's what friends are for."

The door shut with a quiet click, and Donna flopped back onto her bed.  The sheets were warm beneath her, soaked by their body heat, by Jackie's body heat.  She covered her face with her hands and groaned into her palms, her lips still tingling with the taste of someone she hadn't even really considered a friend that morning.  Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she knew that she just needed to get up and do something.

Donna rose from the bed and looked around the room for anything, anything that might distract her from what had just happened.  Running her sweaty palms along the thighs of her jeans, she decided that the best thing to do would be to just get out of there, and to try to forget what happened.  But as the sweet taste of raspberry and mint still lingered on her tongue, she was pretty sure that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Just practice, my ass."


End file.
